Broly
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu *Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset *Explosive Wave *Hi-Tension *Eraser Cannon *High Power Rush *Throwing Blaster Default Stats *Starting HP: 63,000 *Starting Ki: 20,000 Levels Playable *The Plan to Conquer Earth (2) Enemy *The Legendary Super Saiyan (1) Description (CV: Bin Shimada, JP/ Vic Mignogna, US) The Legendary Super Saiyan, who appears in movies including "The Legendary Super Saiyan" and "Broly: Second Coming". Broly was born on Planet Vegeta the same day as Goku. The two even shared neighboring incubators. Having been subjected to Goku's relentless crying in the incubator would later serve as the pretext for the battle between them. As a result of Broly having a battle power of over 10,000 from the time he was little, his power was feared by Vegeta's father, King Vegeta, who ordered him killed along with his father, Paragas. After both of them are left for dead, Paragas determines to get revenge against the Vegeta family. Decades later, under the guise of doing away with the Legendary Super Saiyan, Paragas invites Vegeta to a "new" Planet Vegeta, called New Vegeta. In doing so he attempts to exact his revenge against the Prince of all Saiyans because this planet is on a collision course with a comet. Ordinarily, Broly's power was guided by a mind control device placed on his head by Paragas. However, when Goku came to New Vegeta via his Instant Transmission, Broly's instincts were awakened, and he became so unruly that not even Paragas could control him. Upon becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan, his monstrous battle power was triggered, and he defeated Goku and Vegeta together. He also demonstrated his brutality by killing Paragas after he tried to escaping and abandon Broly. Finally, with power received from his friends, Goku defeated him with a single blow, and it appeared he was destroyed, along with the explosion of New Vegeta. However, just before New Vegeta's explosion, he managed to escape in a spaceship and crash-landed on Earth near a small village in the mountains. He stayed there for seven years, critically injured and preserved in the ice. Later, in "Broly: Second Coming", when Goten, Trunks and Videl came to this same village in search of a Dragon Ball, the sound of Goten's cries revived Broly. He started a fight that drew in Goten and the others, eventually including Gohan who came to the rescue. This time Broly pressed his opponents to the brink of defeat, but with the assistance of Goku, who was brought back to life for just an instant through the power of the Dragon Balls, the father-son trio was finally able to defeat Broly. Later, in "Bio-Broly," he is reanimated using biotechnology but breaks out of his culture capsule halfway through his regeneration, leaving his whole body in a weird, melting gelatinous state. This "Bio-Broly" was a monster without a trace of rationality left within him. Including this "Bio-Broly" version, he has appeared in three different movies, making him the greatest, most powerful adversary with the most appearances. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset Base *Wild Sense *Kakarot *Full Power Energy Wave *Delta Combination *Eraser Cannon Super Saiyan *Saiyan Soul *Kakarot *Eraser Cannon *Trap Shooter *Super Explosive Wave Legendary Super Saiyan *Explosive Wave *Kakarot *Eraser Cannon *Gigantic Hammer *Omega Blaster Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset Base *Wild Sense *Kakarot *Full Power Energy Wave *Bloody Smash *Eraser Cannon Super Saiyan *Saiyan Soul *Kakarot *Eraser Cannon *Trap Shooter *Super Explosive Wave Legendary Super Saiyan *Explosive Wave *Kakarot *Eraser Cannon *Gigantic Hammer *Omega Blaster Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z Stats Super Saiyan *Retries: 1 *Type: Ki Blast *Base Power Level: 630 *Base HP: 20,000 *Blast Spark: Triple Ki Blast Legendary Super Saiyan *Retries: 0 *Type: Melee *Base Power Level: 870 *Base HP: 30,000 *Blast Spark: Large Ki Blast Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Moveset Variant 1 *Gigantic Omega *Blaster Shell *Gigantic Slam *Super Guard *--- *Gigantic Meteor *Blaster Meteor Variant 2 *Rage Saucer *Bloody Sauce *Gigantic Slam *Darkness Mixer *Gigantic Meteor *Baked Sphere *Blaster Meteor Story Missions *Legendary Super Saiyan Broly (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Blaster Shell **Villainous Mode **Baked Sphere **Blaster Meteor *Fierce Battle! Broly VS Bardock (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Blaster Shell **Villainous Mode **Baked Sphere **Blaster Meteor *Power of the Low-class Warrior (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Blaster Shell **Villainous Mode **Baked Sphere **Blaster Meteor Parallel Quests *Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle (1) (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle (2) (Level 88, HP: 5,072) **Bloody Sauce **Blaster Shell **Rage Saucer **Villainous Mode **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest (Level 80, HP: 4,892) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Saiyan Warriors (1) *Saiyan Warriors (2) *Power Berserkers Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset Base *Gigantic Omega *Blaster Shell *Gigantic Slam *Full Power Charge *Gigantic Meteor *Blaster Meteor Supervillain *Rage Saucer *Bloody Sauce *Gigantic Slam *Darkness Mixer *Gigantic Meteor *Blaster Meteor Full Power Super Saiyan *Gigantic Charge *Powered Shell *Gigantic Rage *Maximum Charge *Gigantic Meteor *Gigantic Roar *Instant Rise Story Missions Normal *Out of my Way! - Life or Death Battle (Level 35, HP: 19,207) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor Supervillain *Gohan's Power Reborn (Level 39, HP: 17,912) **Gigantic Slam **Rage Saucer **Rage Saucer **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor DLC Story Missions Normal *Invaders from a Different Time Parallel Quests Normal *Daddy! Don't Die! (1) (Level 36, HP: 19,466) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Daddy! Don't Die! (2) *Beerus the Impulsive (Level 48, HP: 22,275) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor *Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle (Level 60, HP: 23,527) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest (1) (Level 60, HP: 23,527) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest (2) (Level 60, HP: 23,970) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Saiyan Warriors (1) *Saiyan Warriors (2) *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! *Beerus's Tournament Troubles Supervillain *Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle (Level 65, HP: 21,239) **Bloody Sauce **Gigantic Shell **Rage Saucer **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Power Berserkers *Universe 6 in a Fix! *Doppelganger Dispute! *A Hero's Duty (Level 85, HP: 23,450) **Gigantic Omega **Bloody Sauce **Gigantic Slam **Darkness Mixer **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *Off-The-Charts Energy (Level 87, HP: 40,000) **Rage Saucer **Bloody Sauce **Gigantic Slam **Darkness Mixer **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor Full Power Super Saiyan *Legendary Super Saiyan Smackdown (1) (Level 95, HP: 23,000) **Gigantic Charge **Powered Shell **Gigantic Rage **Gigantic Roar *Legendary Super Saiyan Smackdown (2) *Legendary Super Saiyan Smackdown (3) (Level 96, HP: 27,000) **Gigantic Charge **Powered Shell **Gigantic Rage **Gigantic Roar *Legendary Super Saiyan Smackdown (4) (Level 99, HP: 30,000) **Gigantic Charge **Powered Shell **Gigantic Rage **Gigantic Roar *Legendary Starving Saiyan Broly *Fight of the Fusions! Vegito vs Gogeta (Level 93, HP: 26,996) **Gigantic Charge **Powered Shell **Gigantic Rage **Gigantic Roar *The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan (1) *The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan (2) Expert Missions Supervillain *A History of Mixed Battles! *Extreme Malice! (Level 60, HP: 25,200) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Marbling Drop **Gigantic Ki Blast **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor *The Ultimate Evil: Broly! (Level 95, HP: 63,000) **Gigantic Omega **Blaster Shell **Gigantic Slam **Peeler Storm **Gigantic Ki Blast **Gigantic Meteor **Blaster Meteor Raid Quests Supervillain *Stop the Legendary Super Saiyan! **Gigantic Omega **Peeler Storm **Gigantic Slam **Brainwash Attack **Gigantic Ki Blast **Blaster Meteor **Gigantic Meteor Mentor Customization Super Attack *Gigantic Omega *Gigantic Slam *Meteor Blow *Meteor Strike *Meteor Crash *Blaster Shell *Super Afterimage *Afterimage *Energy Charge *Full Power Charge *Maximum Charge Ultimate Attack *Weekend *Giant Storm *Gigantic Meteor *Meteor Burst *DUAL Gigantic Meteor Evasive Skill *Blaster Meteor *Super Back Jump *Super Front Jump Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Stats Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans Stats *85,000 HP Dragon Ball Fusions Possible Fusions *Karoly (with Goku) *Karoly Black (with Goku Black) Dragon Ball Heroes Special Moves Base *Gigantic Cluster Super Saiyan *Gigantic Meteor *Gigantic Press Legendary Super Saiyan *Gigantic Meteor Super Saiyan 3 *Gigantic Omega Majin Super Saiyan 3 *Full Charge Gigantic Omega Golden Great Ape *Super Gigantic Cannon Super Saiyan 4 *Gigantic Destruction Super Saiyan 4 Full Power *Gigantic Genocide Dragon Ball Z: Devolution Stats Broly (1) *Power: 2 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 2 Broly (2) *Power: 3 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 2 Broly (3) *Power: 3 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 3 Broly (4) *Power: 5 *Speed: 3 *Spirit: 4 Broly (5) *Power: 6 *Speed: 4 *Spirit: 5 Gallery Broly 1.png Dragon Ball Legends - Card 01-35S - Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan).png|Dragon Ball Legends Dragon Ball Legends - Card EVT-02S - Broly (Fury).png|Dragon Ball Legends Dragon Ball Legends - Card 07-07S - Broly (Super Saiyan).png|Dragon Ball Legends Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Forcefield Users Category:Saiyans